


An Unexpected Ally

by PeterStark



Series: The Stag and the Fox [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Curses, F/M, God of Death Hannibal, God of Justice Will, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to stop tagging now, M/M, Magic, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Someone Help Will Graham, The Author Regrets Everything, They're trying to help him, True Love, True Mates, Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion, author insert, i'm gonna stop, will graham is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Loki couldn't get the job done, but a new goddess steps in to make a deal with the Egyptians on Hanni and Masayi's behalf.Hanni just wishes he knew who this goddess was.
Relationships: Mischa Lecter/Ariel, Will Graham & Mischa Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Stag and the Fox [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	An Unexpected Ally

**Author's Note:**

> I've only done an author insert in a crack fic...but when I started writing this character my voice just spilled out into her and...oops. Sorry. I'm keeping it, even if it's silly. She's sometimes god blonde-ish hair like me too, though I've been coloring mine a lot recently. Bored and in lockdown. Woot Woot.  
> I own nothing.

Astrid took a deep breath. It wasn't often, no, it wasn't EVER done. This was bold...especially for someone who wasn't wholly Greek. But...she'd heard stories. She wanted to help. She knew she could help. She just...needed a way to help. She blinked her eyes, then opened them and stepped into a world where even primordial forces had form.

It was dark and full of chaos and screams and laughter and...it was all clashing, everything, all of time crashing like waves on a shore. Fortunately, she'd grown in a family fond of chaos. She managed to stay on her feet. "Chronos?" She called and bowed her head. It was polite to bow in someone else's home, in their world.

"You do not appear to me as yourself. Reveal yourself, child."

Astrid let her illusions fall, revealing her human form. "It is a habit. I'm sorry. I am changing by nature."

"Bold of a goddess to come to me. Especially such a mutt of a goddess. Too bad I don't much care about proper breeding. You're lovely. Such a strange outcome, giving your lineage." Chronos' voice called. "I would ask you what you want, but you've already told me."

"I haven't-"

"You will, so I already know. You wish me to send you through time? Fine. It'll be done."

"Like that?"

Chronos grinned. "If you give me a story, then I shall."

Astrid smirked. "How about a whole library?"

"Deal."

-

Hannibal went still in the forest. Someone was following him. "Come out, little one." He could tell they were small, likely a woman or a child. The footsteps were quiet, too quiet for a man. And the scent...there was no scent. A person couldn't mask their scent like that.

NOT human. 

Whoever was following him was supernatural.

The being didn't come forward. "You're being a bit rude."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be that." A dry, sarcastic voice said. Female, young, airy... A spirit or nymph?

"We could have a conversation like adults."

A young woman appeared in front of him. Her hair was a curly, shoulder-length mess, but a lovely silver color that had a lilac hue to it. She was pale as a ghost. She was dressed in a silver near-sheer gown that waved in the air, even without the wind. "Hello, uh Hanni."

"Hello." He nodded kindly. "Pleasure. May I have your name?"

"Let's call me Hannah." She folded her arms over her chest. Any nerves she'd had just before were gone from her. She looked calm, controlled. There was a vial of some sort in her hand.

"Lovely name, Hannah. What can I do for you, spirit?"

"Spirit?" She questioned then shrugged it off. "It's more like what I can do for you." She sighed. "I have some abilities...specifically powers to do with imagination and...well, that part doesn't matter. Only the imagination part does." Her hair changed color, turning more blue than lilac.

"You look at me with eyes much like my Masayi's." Hannibal commented, eyes narrowed.

"Imagination and knowledge aren't so different." Hannah said, evenly. "Masayi sees a person's soul, their story at a glance. I can create stories, but I'm great at understanding backstories because of it."

"You're much like a Muse."

"Don't compare me to those flighty creatures. They only arrive with flattery and attention. I share my gift with everyone. I'm here to stay." Hannah huffed. "Well, not here specifically. I'd rather be, well, in a place where I belong. Home or...in a world I create for myself."

Hannibal's eyes widened. "You're not a spirit then, if you can create a new reality to escape into. Too much power for a spirit."

"Goddess." She agreed. "I can do that, create a sort of pocket universe...unfortunately, that won't help you. It only works on me. I'm gifted with endless time in my own worlds...but cursed with solitude in them. We all pay a price for our powers." She frowned. "I can cast illusions, but...nothing fancy. Unlike Loki. I can't find him, it's annoying me. I'm kind of on a time limit."

"You wish to speak to Loki? Why?"

Hannah held out the vial. "Isis sends her regards. She asked me for my help. I can get around easier than most. The witch can't get ahold of me when I slip into my own universe. So, this was safe with me."

"What is it?" Hannibal reached for it.

Hannah snatched it back and hid it in her sleeve, her hair tinting red before turning lilac again. "It's magic water from the holy start of the Nile, which is also the start of one of the four branches of the river around Eden. Pick your holy power preference, I'm not biased. Super pure, powerful stuff, redesignable, and undetectable."

"How do you know the plan?" Hannibal asked, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Masayi spoke to Isis, wondered if she had any ideas. I doubt he told her everything, but...I'm pretty good at reading people. Don't worry, I'll be gone. She won't even be able to find me. But, I do need to find Loki."

"There's only a few drops in that vial."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh, Hanni. Do you think I'd hand a whole vial to LOKI? He only needs a few drops for your spell. Do we really want him to have MORE power?"

Hannibal nodded. "Fair enough. I do not know where he is. I know a huntress who can find him."

Hannah grinned. "Now, we're talking."

The god of death raised an eyebrow. "Now, it's my turn. Who are you really, and why are you hiding your scent?"

"Pass. Try again." Her face gave away nothing. 

For a moment, he wished he had Masayi's eyes, so he could see what she was hiding. Alas, he couldn't, so he humored her. "What's in this for you?" Hannibal asked as he began to guide her through the trees.

"Bitch stole my quill. She thought it was how I got my powers. Really, it just helps me with illusions. Only works with me. Bitch didn't care. I really miss that quill."

Hannibal snorted. "How rude of her."

"Gods are petty, aren't we?" Hannah shrugged. "If she's still got it, I'm getting it back. And if that means I have to be social, so be it. Well, can you show me to Chiyoh?"

-

"Oh, lovely roses." Hannah leaned down and took a deep smell of the beautiful flowers. A dagger pressed to her throat.

"Who are you, sprite?!"

Hannah vanished, stepped out of the world where Loki existed, walked back three steps and then rejoined the real world. "Sprite? That's an insult and you know it." She dusted off her gown. 

"What...are you? Tricks like that don't work on ME."

Hannah sighed. "Everyone thinks that...until my tricks work on them. I'm here on behalf of the Egyptians, Hanni, and Masayi. I think this, might help you." She held out the vial.

Loki's eyes widened and he dropped his dagger. "That's..."

"Use it for revenge, NOT for a trick. I have a...certain set of skills that makes it easy for me to steal things. If you're very good and help save Hanni and Masayi, I'll get you a whole vial."

Loki's eyes glinted. "Agreed." He reached out.

Hannah sighed. "I should tell you this too. If you have any remains of someone lost... There's a soul restoring spell I can show you. One that can bring back even those permanently killed."

Loki's eyes widened. "Do not lie to me, girl."

"I don't lie." Hannah said. "You help me, no tricks, and not only will you have revenge...but possibly your lost lover."

"I will do everything in my power. But I will kill you if you've lied."

"The spell will be up to you. But it is real." She held out the vial and let him snatch it. "Deal." She vanished, back into her own world. The library was massive, perfect. A cup of always-warm tea awaited her. She poured a second cup. "Thank you, Chronos." Astrid let her true form show again. "Which book story would you like? And...why stories?"

"Oh, I like to pass the time. There's just so much of it. I get bored." Chronos walked through the library and picked out a book, sitting down to read.

Astrid nodded and took a sip of her tea.

Time to enjoy stories and await the fallout. "How much trouble will I be in?" She asked quietly.

Chronos laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh.

"Fuck." She would...maybe not go home for a while. Better to let it mellow-from a safe distance.

-

"Mischa?" Masayi asked, smiling at his sister-in-law. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I like to visit you when you're here. Easier to see you. I don't like it when you look at me without any recognition."

"Isn't it difficult to get in and out of here?" Masayi asked. "Ariel can't come here."

Mischa frowned. "That's true. And I do miss him. But I miss my family too. I see Hanni a lot, but you, mom, and dad...well it's worth the trip. I tend to schedule it for when you're all here."

"Basically, when I'm dead." Masayi shrugged. "I miss you too, kid."

Mischa grinned and hugged him. "Well, how about a chat and a game of some sort. No cheating though."

"It's hardly my fault that I can always tell what you're planning." Masayi rolled his eyes. "Don't play games that I can predict the outcome of and we won't have this problem."

Mischa huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"What are you really doing here, Mischa?" Masayi asked after a moment.

Her face fell. "You're always so sad. I know you're in pain. It's getting worse too. You get angry and so sad. I couldn't imagine that pain. I understand now, the closeness of such a bond. You must be in constant agony. Even being in a different realm from Ariel leaves me breathless. But to be stolen from your love over and over again... I know you're hurt. So...I want to try to ease that pain, when I can."

Masayi's face softened. Nothing could dull his pain. He thought he'd been hiding it better. He appreciated her trying though. He reached out and ruffled her hair. "Thank you, little fawn."

She nodded and blinked back tears. "Come on, let's go do something. Anything."

"Okay."

-

Hannibal returned to his usual home and waited for word from Chiyoh. 

But something else happened before Masayi was reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Astrid means divine strength.  
> I have three more parts planned for this series. The last of which will have multiple chapters. God(s) help me. :')  
> Take care.


End file.
